


Better Than Firewhisky

by sweeetbabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Hinny, Missing moment hpb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetbabe/pseuds/sweeetbabe
Summary: Harry and Ginny had their sunny days, but there were also nights that Harry could never forget
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 42





	Better Than Firewhisky

**Author's Note:**

> Hinny prompt: How far did Harry and Ginny go in Half Blood prince?
> 
> this prompt came from my tumblr @sweeethinny [follow me:) ], and I loved writing it
> 
> I don't care what JK wrote about their relationship just having moments during the day, my boy deserves a little happiness

Harry and Ginny were kissing warmly in the empty Common Room, ignoring the beautiful day outside and the opportunity to play Quidditch, preferring to enjoy the unique moment where they were alone and by some miracle, Snape could not apply Harry's detention. They were clinging to the sofa at the back, a little hidden from the hole in the picture and the stairs in the dorms, and Harry suspected that a student had put him there just for those purposes.

‘’I’ve never been happier for a Slytherin to be stupid enough to take extra classes with Snape’’ Ginny sighed when Harry started kissing her neck, lifting her chin so he had more space

‘’We won’t talk about him while we’re kiss, thanks’’ She laughed, scraping her nails on her boyfriend’s scalp, breathing unevenly after all that moment, wanting him to continue his journey through her body ..

‘’I’ll have that conversation with McGonagall in a moment .. about my NOM’s and everything’’ Ginny reminded him ‘‘So we don’t have much time’’

''Am I going to need to kidnap you and take you hidden somewhere on the other side of the world, so that we can spend more than half an hour together, without one of us having to slip into any classroom?'' Harry sighed tiredly , laying his head on her breasts, as he breathed in the numbing fragrance and let himself be carried away by the sound of Ginny's laughter, which made her little body tremble slightly "Seriously, I will kidnap you sooner or later"

''It's not kidnapping if I want to go with you'' She shrugged, wrapping her legs around his, looking at the ceiling while enjoying the feeling of him there ''We can meet at night, after dinner .. It's impossible for Hermione want to study at that time''

‘’And where do you suggest? As beautiful as the night is outside, I don't think we'll be able to get more than half an hour without having to come back or someone interrupts us.'' Harry continued to lie down, hugging her waist and with his eyes closed, feeling safer than in the whole his life, almost sleeping with the calm movement of her chest rising and falling, her heart beating at the same rate as his being the best lullaby.

‘’Um ... in your room? I can manage to sneak into your bed’’ The boy barely opened his eyes, adjusting himself even more in the middle of her soft breasts, not paying much attention to where he was actually lying, just enjoying the moment

  
‘’Do you want your brother to cut my balls off? I always thought they might be a little useful to you at one time or another, you know’’ Ginny laughed, and Harry thought he had heard her laugh more often than in all the years they had spent together, which made him very proud

‘’Didn’t I say I’m going to protect you? Besides, I can use your cloak.'' He sighed, intoxicated by her scent, feeling the drowsiness building up behind his eyelids, and maybe just for that reason, he agreed with that crazy and suicidal idea of taking her to his dorm late of the night. The same one where he slept with her brother and his best friend (and let's not even talk about her ex, but Harry didn't really think Dean interfered much)

[...]

When night came, Harry barely remembered his commitment to Ginny, he took his shower, put on his pajama pants and kept his shirt off, the heat forcing him to do so. He and Ron talked about commonplace things and discussed the new magazine that his friend had purchased, which was far from familiar and educational.

‘‘I think she’s great’’ Seamus commented, tossed on his bed and looking at the page Ron had marked as the best of all

‘‘It’s the tattoo’’ Dean sighed ‘’Harry, what’s your opinion?’’ For some reason he thought Dean had questioned him mainly because he was on a tightrope about any answer he could give. Agree with that, Ron could end up with his balls, since he dated his younger sister. Not to agree, they would know he was lying, because Ashley _was_ such a hot woman, there was no denying it, and even Ginny would confirm that.

He preferred to shrug ‘‘I think there are better’’ Basic, simple, and that implied that his girlfriend was in that circle - which was true, because only Merlin knows how many baths Harry has been taking lately.

When everyone finally decided to sleep, Harry closed his curtains, trying not to remember his girlfriend too much so he could really rest, but unable to avoid remembering her smell or the feeling of his kisses on her neck. Or when she was kneeling in the middle of his legs, reading a magazine and resting her head on one of his knees, looking barely paying attention to the fact that Harry was about to pass out.

‘‘Hey’’ Harry almost reached the bedroom ceiling when she whispered into his cubicle, Gin’s floating head popping out between the curtains as she smiled gloriously, raising her wand and casting protective spells over there. ‘’Nice chest’’ And with an almost idiotic shame, he pulled the cover up higher, protecting himself from the redhead who seemed to vibrate with excitement

''What the fuck are you doing here?'' She took off his cloak - which he didn't know how the hell she had stolen -, wore adorable pink shorts, not much shorter than he used to see her, the old shirt was a little tight and showing some of its creamy skin. Gin pulled the cloak off her body, and settling down beside him, smiling from ear to ear as she got comfortable on the other half of the pillow, right next to Harry still shocked

‘’Didn’t we agree?’’ Ginny wrapped her cold arm around his waist, pulling him to lie down again, burying her face in his bare chest. That at this point, it was echoing the violent beating of his heart ‘’You agreed with me’’

‘’I had my head on your breasts. I would agree to die’’ She laughed, shrugging and crawling up a little, coming face to face with him, noses a few inches away

‘’Please don’t agree to die just because it’s close to my breast’’ The brown eyes were quite dark due to the lack of light, but Harry could still see some of that caramel color that he loved so much. Only now, it looked a lot more like the color of the firewhiskey, and he would be drunk easily if they stayed that close.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ This time he laughed ‘’If Ron sees us ...’’

'' ..He's not going, we're protected'' Ginny came even closer, and instinctively he closed his eyes, smelling the delicious scent of flowers ''I just wanted to be with you, no worries that in a few minutes we need to run to some classroom or library ... Besides, I just need to get out of here a little bit before everyone wakes up, so we have a lot of time'' And she ended the distance, kissing him with an almost new calm, holding his face and tilting her body closer and closer to Harry's.

His hands were lost at the end of her spine, going down the delicious curve that ended in her soft ass, then passing through the firm thighs and staying there, before going up all over again and strolling through the ribs and stopping on the side of her left breast, who without much effort, Harry realized was unprotected from a bra. He groaned in his girlfriend's mouth, just at the thought.

"You're going to be the cause of my death," Ginny laughed, rolling them around until Harry was on his back on the mattress and she could mount him with agility, moving away from his lips and looking like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen .

''I'm happy to be me and not any other girl. Or the you-know-who’’ Harry smiled, happy that they were there, blinking almost anesthetized at the sight of her in his lap

''So do I, '' He admitted, like a fool in love who was ''You look beautiful'' He meant that he was never worried about his future, or any shit related to Horcrux when he was beside her, that he never he was as peaceful and happy as he was in those last days, that he never felt so ... alive. He also meant that he loved her, and that he was terrified of that feeling because he had never experienced anything like it.

''You're looking at me like that funny'' Even in the darkness, he could see her blush ''Stop it'' Ginny laughed, covering her boyfriend's face with her hands, and Harry bet his fortune that she looked like a tomato at that moment

‘’Can’t I say you’re beautiful anymore?’’ He would laugh next to her, spread her hands and look at her again

‘’No, I prefer you to kiss me’’ Harry who wouldn’t argue against that argument, leaning over to grab it again and get back to the common snogging between the two.

But it didn't seem like that was in Ginny's mind, not when she curiously ran her hands down Harry's bare chest and scraped her nails on the small dark hair path under his navel, over his pajamas and making him lose his breath

‘’Gin ... ’’ It sounded more like a snarl, the small hand touching him there, seeming to discover his entire territory, and consequently making him wake up completely.

‘’Let me do this’’ She asked, sucking on that tender spot behind his ear ‘‘I want to know what it’s like’’ Harry could die now, he decided, his balls retracting with the light feather stroke she was giving him

The kisses continued, much more fervent and hotter than they had ever been, Harry let his hands roam around her sides and with an impulsiveness that only came when he was close to Ginny, he grabbed her delicious breasts, as if they were the two most valuable snitch from the world, moaning at the sensation of softness against his rough hand and almost burning when she did the same in his mouth.

The caresses continued and Ginny started to move her hips in an almost deadly friction with Harry, looking inert to the movements she was making.

‘’Teach me’’ She asked euphorically, biting his lip before opening her burning eyes. Harry winced when her hand ventured into his already tight underwear.

Not knowing if he would be able to speak, he dropped one hand until he found hers, looking intently at his girlfriend as he wrapped her fingers around his own, squeezing a little more and adjusting to be as he liked, barely able to breathe when they started the movements together.

Tempted to simply close his eyes and fall back on the bed, Harry forced himself to continue exploring Ginny, because as much as it was delicious to feel her jerking off to him, the boy didn't want to be the only one to feel that happy.

''If you do that I won't be able to concentrate'' She moaned as he kissed her freckled collarbone, while his left hand also curiously dropped to the middle of her legs, feeling incredibly big and powerful when he realized that Ginny it was hot and humid.

'' We can handle it'' He kissed her mouth again ''I also need you to teach me'' Harry swallowed the grunt when Ginny's fingers ran under his balls, massaging them with a little care, as if she didn't know whether she was doing it right or not ''Fuck!'' His eyes rolled with sensation, his hips pushing up and making him lose consciousness for a few seconds

Ginny's free hand helped him into her panties, which meant that she had to get out of his lap and lie down on his side again, one leg still wrapped around his waist so he could gain space. Her folds were soft and slippery, and Harry did his best to remember when Seamus had brought that book about female anatomy, struggling to find Ginny's clitoris.

‘’Harry ... ’’ She moaned when he finally found it, squeezing it a little harder and almost making him come

''Gin .. '' He bit her shoulder, trying to contain himself with excitement as he adjusted to the pace that seemed to please the redhead, who started to become really noisy, moving her hips harder, her hand on Harry's cock gaining the same speed as his fingers.

‘’Harry’’ She moaned when he left only his thumb on her clitoris, curiously placing a finger inside it, which she squeezed like a vise, so hot that Harry thought he might be burned. They were no longer able to kiss or articulate coherent words, Harry was totally worried about not coming until he made Ginny at least get close

''Slow down if you don't want me to finish before you do'' He whispered a little lost, being very brave and putting another finger inside her, before heard her swallow a scream and then take it off quickly, feeling like an idiot for doing that ''Sorry!''

‘‘Don’t worry, put it on again’’ Ginny loosened her grip on his cock a little, finally looking at him, looking like a fucking Greek goddess in front of him. And Harry followed her request, hearing she moan gloriously as she pressed herself against his fingers

‘’I swear I’m going to pass out’’ He spoke again as soon as she combined the rhythm of his fingers with her hand. She laughed, looking a lot more amused than Harry thought appropriate for that moment

''Sorry, but I said I was going to lose my concentration'' And then they started kissing again, calmer, but without losing the rhythm of their hands, both of them climbing up to that cliff that looked too tempting not to jump, Harry coming there first, in a cut groan that seemed to break his skin, a thousand times better than any handjob alone in the bath, making him have blurred vision and lose his strength, letting his face fall in the curve of Ginny's neck, like a drunk after many firewhisky bottles.

Tempted to make her feel the same, he continued his work on his girlfriend, feeling her tighter and tighter, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she moaned in his ear, her chest rising unevenly and his name coming out in the last seconds before finally coming, getting much more slippery and wet, as well as being red as fire.

Harry never thought she was as beautiful as she was then.

‘’That ... ’’ Ginny lowered her leg from Harry’s waist, swallowing hard as she looked at him in awe

‘’I hope your spell is really good’’ And as if only now she realized where she was, she opened her eyes wide, putting her hand over her mouth and blushing even more

"Did you ever wonder if we made too much noise?" Harry took his wand, cleaning up the mess they had made and then adjusting her and his pajamas before covering them again - at some point, the blanket had been tossed away from the bed - returning to settle on her soft breasts, feeling the happiest man in the world

''Your brother would have come here to kill me, you can be sure'' Harry assured me ''Gin, I ... '' Then he stopped, thinking that he couldn't lock her up like that, not when - now that his consciousness was finally back - he didn't know if he could be alive tomorrow. It would be unfair, and he would never forgive himself ‘’How did you get my cloak?’’ She smiled, snuggling closer and wrapping one of her legs around his waist, as if he were a big pillow

''I have my secrets .. '' Ginny kissed his forehead, not far from the scar, but none of them noticed, not at that moment at least, and Harry couldn't explain why he felt so safe and ... loved, but he was too tired to dissect his own mind.

The two slept embraced, tired, and the following year, when he fled on his suicide mission, feeling helpless and afraid, he used that memory as a refuge, finally realizing that Ginny had been the first person to touch his scar lovingly, and Harry was sure that she was the woman of his life, he just wasn't sure if he would have the chance to be the man of her 


End file.
